Warly
Warly is one of the four playable Characters exclusive to the Shipwrecked DLC. Warly is the ninth character to be unlocked via Experience, requiring 2560 XP to become available. On July 25, 2019Warly Refresh date change announcement, Warly was added to the roster of Don't Starve Together as the third character refreshhttps://forums.kleientertainment.com/forums/topic/109374-warly-is-now-available-in-dst/ and is available for free to all Don't Starve Together players.Upcoming Content Beta and Roadmap Update. Posted on May 16, 2019 Origin Before entering The Constant, Warly lived with Maman Angeline. Her memory had become so poor, she did not remember who Warly was. He played music for her from the gramaphone, which seemed to garner a reaction from Maman. The smell of his cooking also caught her attention, bringing color to her surroundings. After taking a bite of his food, Maman Angeline smiled and finally recognized Warly. She finished the meal and lovingly put a hand to his face. He smiled and placed his hand on hers, but then she regressed and sat back. The scenery went completely black and white as the gramaphone uttered eerie noises, and Warly disappeared. Maman is left alone. Special Power Warly begins his adventure with a Portable Crock Pot; in addition to the functions of a normal Crock Pot, it can cook four special food items: Sweet Potato Souffle, Monster Tartare, Fresh Fruit Crepes, and Mussel Bouillabaise. The Portable Crock Pot can be carried around and placed at any time, so Warly does not have to build a Crock Pot in order to cook his meals. In addition, Warly starts with a Chef Pouch that doubles the life of Food items placed in it; he also knows its crafting recipe (1 Cloth and 1 Rope). Warly gains 33% more Hunger, Health, and Sanity from Crock Pot meals, letting him regain more Health and Sanity than other Characters from those meals. If the food would reduce any of these attributes, the amount is decreased by 33% instead. Overall, Warly's perks are suited for a nomadic playstyle and aim to add some variety to the players' culinary choices. Disadvantage In addition to a 33% faster hunger drain, Warly gains only 70% of the Hunger, Sanity, and Health from raw foods, 80% from dried foods, and 90% from foods cooked over fire. If the food has negative effects on these attributes, the effect is increased by 30%, 20%, and 10% respectively instead. Ideally, his food should always be cooked in a Crock Pot, which can take valuable time depending on what was cooked. Additionally, Warly likes variety in his diet. He remembers all food items eaten for 1.75 days since the last time they are eaten; if he eats the Food items that he remembers eating, he only gains a percentage of his normal Hunger, Sanity, and Health granted by the Food Item, while the negative effects are amplified by the same percentage. The percentage depends on how many times the food item is eaten before it is forgotten. The first repetition of the food item applies 10% penalty, the second 20%, the third 35%, the fourth 50% and finally the fifth repetition applies 70% penalty on the food values. Any further repetition does not increase this penalty. Tips * Since the penalty for eating the same meal in a row goes away after 1.75 Days, Warly can just keep eating Meaty Stews or Fresh Fruit Crepes without changing his diet, since those meals are easy to make and give enough Hunger points for 2 Days; by the time Warly needs to eat it again, he will have forgotten the meal and be able to reap its full benefits. * Between the penalties for eating other foods and the bonuses from Crock Pot meals, Warly should always try to cook his meals in a Crock Pot. Make sure to consider the cooking times when preparing his food. * The variety penalty is treated as a multiplier when stacked with other penalties. For example, if Warly eats two of the same dried item, the second meal will only give 64% of the normal benefits. * While the Chef Pouch ingredients require a Science Machine to prototype, they are also possible drops from hammering Crates, making it possible to create additional Chef Pouches without a Science Machine. * Thanks to the Chef Pouch's ability to extend the time food can be carried before it spoils, Warly can travel long distances without worrying about going hungry. He can also afford to bring meals that have higher benefits but lower spoilage times. * If the Portable Crock Pot is not needed for a time, it can be used as a temporary marker on the map. * Warly's full belly allows him to survive for 2.5 days before hunger goes down to 0. This makes him the character that can survive the 3rd longest on a full belly without eating (1st being Wilba tied with upgraded WX-78, 2nd being Wolfgang). Trivia In-Game * Warly's voice is played by a steel drum. * Warly was added in the Eye of the Tiger Shark update for Shipwrecked. He was the second Character to be added to the DLC during its Early Access phase. ** Before being implemented, he was known as Wastien in the game's speech files. * His old nickname was "The Chef", and his old motto was "Bon Appetit!" * In the game files, the code for the Coffee recipe is seen in Warly's file, meaning that at one point coffee was intended for Warly only. * Like most other characters, Warly has bones shown in his hair when he is struck by lightning. * Warly is the fourth character from a Don't Starve DLC to be added to Don't Starve Together after Wigfrid, Webber, and Wormwood. Lore * Warly speaks some French. For example, whenever eating something made in a Crock Pot he says "Magnifique". * Warly seems to be superstitious, as suggested from inspecting the umbrella item: "I will try to remember not to open indoors." This is also evidenced by him saying, "I hope it does not rain after I kill you!" when attacking a spider. * Warly might be New Caledonian, judging by his skin tone and French influence. Moreover, Warly's region of origin could be implied by his voice instrument. The steel drum was created in Trinidad and Tobago of the West Indies in the Caribbean (An area well known for its history of piracy). Additionally, he could have roots in Louisiana due to his quote for Seafood Gumbo: "Incredible! Just like Nana used to make!" * Warly says in his examination quote for the Boomerang that he has separation anxiety. * His examination quote for Volt Goats reveals that he once owned a goat. * Some of his quotes imply that he worked as a chef. For example, his quote for examining hot Lava Spit, "A chef-cuisinier never burns his fingers." A chef-cuisinier is the French term for chef. Other quotes mention his sous chefs and saucier. * His quote for the Ukulele reveals that he either plays or enjoys lute music. Gallery Sounds References fr:Warly Category:Characters